Tired
by agentdouble0negative2
Summary: Lately, all Stiles wants to say is, "I'm too tired."


**I don't know where this came from. I needed a way to vent. I don't know where I was going, but I just, I literally wrote, what was on my mind.**

**I posted this on my tumblr blog. But I also felt the need to share it here. Just cause.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf**

* * *

Stiles finds himself sitting on the roof of his house. His feet dangling off of the edge as he looks down onto the ground below. He takes in a shaky breath as he looks up at the sky. His phone rings in his pocket but he ignores it. He knows who it is, the ringtone is a dead giveaway. It takes all his will power and strength to hold himself back from answering the phone. It stops and Stiles exhales loudly but is stopped short when the phone rings again. He lets out a growl and frowns because pretty soon he is picking up the phone. "What Scott?" he says, tone bored, tired, frustrated.

"I don't know what do Stiles," Scott breathes.

Stiles runs a hand over his face and then pinches the bridge of his nose. "Dude, I told you, give her some space."

"But I can't help it Stiles."

"Then I don't know what to tell you Scott, I really don't."

"I just, I love her, why doesn't she see that."

Stiles lets out a huff which falls on deaf ears because Scott is rambling into the phone about his predicament. He keeps going and going. And Stiles has already tuned him out because he's heard this shit over and over and over again. So much then he can practically play back what Scott has said to him, words and all, tone and most likely hand motions. "Stiles?" Scott asks.

"Scott," Stiles breathes, "Just, give her a couple of days, these things take time."

"Yeah, okay," Scott says.

"She needs her space okay."

"Okay."

The brunette exhales rather loudly hoping that Scott gets the point. Because he doesn't want to talk about Allison anymore, he's done talking about her. He really doesn't need to hear about how much Scott misses her every single day. After a while Scott is telling him bye and Stiles is thanking the heavens as he hangs up his phone. He pockets his phone and reaches for the bottle that is settled between his lap. He takes a gulp of the amber colored liquid, finishing the bottle in three big gulps. He lets out a sigh because his phone is ringing again. This time it's someone else. "What is it now Jackson?" he sighs.

"Can you come over and help me please?"

Stiles brings a hand up and runs it through his hair, "Jackson," he breathes, "I'm a little busy right now."

"Stiles," Jackson whines.

Here it comes, Stiles thinks because now Jackson is going off on a tangent. A tangent that Stiles also knows by heart because like Scott, Jackson calls him every night about his damn problems too. Not that Stiles minds, at first he didn't. He really wants to help his friends out, his pack mates out but it's gotten to the point where enough is enough. "God alright!" Stiles yells, "I'll be there!"

Stiles pulls into Jackson's driveway, rather loudly, body language showing that he is pissed. Jackson doesn't notice, which is stupid because he's a werewolf. A werewolf who can't tell that Stiles is pissed off, tired and has about five shots worth of whiskey cruising through his system. "What do you need?" Stiles asks.

Jackson is shoving his math book into Stiles' face, panic in his voice about not being able to figure out the math homework. Which is due tomorrow, oh and on that note, he is also panicking because there is also a math test as well. Stiles sighs as he sits down next to the blonde and helps Jackson out till his head hurts and his eye hurts. And he's being shoved out the door because it's about two o clock in the morning. "Love you too," Stiles mumbles sarcastically as he trudges to his car and heads home.

The morning arrives quickly and Stiles forgoes taking anything for his hangover as he trudges to school. Brain and mood working in autopilot. Before he knows it, he's pulling up into the dirt driveway of the Hale House. The other pack members are already there and Stiles prepares himself for an onslaught of "I need you to this" as he enters the house. He's already used to it, after all, I mean, who else will cook dinner, do the dishes and everything else in the damn house. What hurts is that, no one even cares to ask how he's day went. Everyone is too busy talking about lacrosse, sports, and werewolf shit. So like always, when he walks through the door he prepares the answers that he has filed in his mind.

"Stiles!" Derek yells, "I need you on medical duty later."

"Alright!" Stiles yells as he by passes the family room.

He walks by the kitchen and stops short because Danny is going to ask him to help out in the kitchen. "Stiles," he calls out. And he's right.

"I will!" Stiles answers as he makes his way to the stairs.

He climbs it taking two at time. He counts silently in hes head because Jackson is about to ask him about lacrosse training. Yep. Just as he reaches the landing, the blonde is asking him about training. Stiles nods, "I know," he says.

Stiles barely enters his room before Scott is bursting in asking the brunette if Allison has talked to him at all today. Stiles shakes his head and throws himself into the bed. He inwardly lets out a groan as Scott sits himself in his computer chair and is now going off on a tangent about werewolf training.

He doesn't mind helping out, but damn, he can't do everything. And he's just exhausted at the end of the day but no one seems to mind as they call for his help. Truth is he's tired. That's all there is too it. But he's not tired as in he just needs some sleep tired it's a different type of tired. He's done. He's had enough. The teen has gotten to the point where he's done and he really just wants to run away and forget the world. Drink himself into a stupor, pass out into oblivion and forget the world. Maybe it's a mix of all them. Whichever it is, he just doesn't know what to do anymore. Most of the time he's working on autopilot. And he really wants to say he doesn't know how it has to come this, but he knows how it has, but lately, as it's been said, he's tired and sometimes, he just wants to say, "I'm done."


End file.
